


Lip Service

by WritingSiren



Series: Neck Exercises; Throat Training [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Frian, Insults, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, erotic humiliation, gagging, this is flithy as usual, throat fetish, throat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Brian sucks Freddie's cock, but with a little added encouragement.





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another fic! God I love this pairing. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to write about for this one. In fact, this story went in a completely different direction in the first draft. But I'm super happy with the final result! And as usual, it's pretty filthy 👌
> 
> Hope you like it!

Freddie and Brian sat next to each other on the couch, while John sat in the fluffy chair across from them (almost resembling a villain from a movie), and Roger sat on the floor. They all had just finished discussing their next album, one that Freddie was particularly excited about. Even though their little meeting was over though, Freddie had asked John and Roger to stay for a bit.

"What's up, Fred?" Roger asked, looking up at him from his spot on the floor.

Freddie looked a bit nervous, but he covered it up with a smile. "I'm not sure if either of you have noticed, but..." He paused to look at Brian, who smiled back at him. Freddie reached over to take Brian's hand in his, interlacing their fingers. "... Brian and I are together."

John and Roger looked at each other and grinned. "Well it's about time you told us!" Roger said happily.

Freddie's smile faltered. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Roger chuckled, and Deaky just smiled at them both. "We sort of knew already. You'd have to be blind not to notice."

Freddie looked at Brian again, who squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Relax, Freddie. They're our friends, right? They wouldn't judge us so harshly."

Freddie looked between John and Roger over and over again before speaking, "How did you know?"

Roger's smile only got wider. "You two have been making goo-goo eyes at each other for a while now!"

"Not to mention you two painted your nails." Deaky chimed in. Freddie's nails were black on his left hand, and Brian's were white on his right. It was Freddie's idea of course, one that he wasn't sure Brian would agree to.

Freddie scratched his chin with his free hand, then gave a nervous laugh. "I guess we weren't exactly secret, were we?"

"It's okay, Fred. We're happy for the both of you." John said. Roger nodded in agreement.

Freddie felt his heart swell, feeling tears of joy prickling at the corners of his eyes. He knew John and Roger would at the least be supportive, but he never imagined that they'd be so accepting as well. Brian pulled Freddie closer. "Thanks, guys."

\--

Now that Roger and John knew they were in a relationship, Freddie and Brian both agreed not to show their usual affection in front of them, with the exception of hugging and hand-holding. They both felt like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders after the conversation, and as a result, they felt more comfortable with being together. Brian thought things would be different or awkward after that, but everything more or less stayed the same. It was nice to know that even though John and Roger were straight (as far as Freddie and Brian knew), they didn't treat them any differently.

It wasn't long before the boys were on tour again. They were rising quickly in popularity thanks to Bohemian Rhapsody, so it was expected that they'd be booked for a while. Their hotel arrangements had mostly stayed the same throughout, the usual being John and Roger sharing one room, while Freddie and Brian shared another (albeit with two beds to avoid suspicion).

Freddie was lounging on the couch in his dressing room, feeling much more relaxed and refreshed after having a shower. Tonight's show had taken a lot out of him, but it went great. He figured he could get up and change into his more casual clothes rather than wearing his robe, but he decided against it.

There was a knock at his door. Freddie yawned and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Brian stood there, grinning at him. Freddie opened his eyes and mirrored his expression. "Oh, hello dear," he made room for him by drawing his knees up to his chest. "Come sit."

Brian chuckled and closed the door. "A little tired, I take it?" He said as he sat down next to him.

Freddie looked up at him through his still damp hair. "A little? Try a lot. Aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that." Brian took in the sight of his sleepy boyfriend. Even when he wore only a simple white robe, and his wet hair sticking to his face, Brian still thought he was gorgeous.

Freddie moved to stand up. "I really should get changed now..." He began stripping off his robe, his back turned to Brian as he searched through his closet. "Did they say how long it would be before the limo gets here?"

Freddie was now completely nude. Brian's mouth went dry the moment the robe dropped to the floor. He knew it was certainly not the time or place for it, but he couldn't help the erection growing in his pants. He'd practically been undressing Freddie with his eyes all night on stage. Funny how that worked out...

Freddie began buttoning up a shirt and turned to face Brian now. "Brian? Did you hear me--" he glanced down to see his little 'problem' and smirked-- "Oh... Brian, you do realize where we are, right?"

Brian awkwardly crossed his legs and blushed. "S-Sorry, Fred... Is it really my fault you're so beautiful?"

Freddie chuckled. "Don't be sorry, Bri," he put on a clean pair of underwear and a pair of tight black pants, a pair he knew were Brian's favorite. "If you can wait until we get back to the hotel, we can have a little fun~" he said with a wink.

Brian just nodded. Truthfully, he couldn't wait that long, but he'd try his best. He stood up and adjusted himself and followed Freddie as they went into the hallway. They met up with John and Roger and the four of them made their way to the limo.

"Hey, Bri, you okay?" Roger asked him. "You're face is a bit red..."

"Yeah, just a little under the weather I guess..." he lied. This was going to be a long ride...

\--

The ride back to the hotel was hell for Brian. He didn't really have to hide his erection since he was mostly covered in shadow, but he constantly worried that either John or Roger would notice. He couldn't simply cross his legs since the space was so small, and Freddie... Freddie was such a fucking tease. He would pretend to yawn and snuggle up against him and complain to Roger that he was sleepy, or brush his hand against his thigh... Calling it torture was an understatement.

But once Freddie and Brian got into their hotel room, they wasted no time getting their hands all over one another.

Brian pinned Freddie against the door and kissed him eagerly. Freddie wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back. He may have been tired before, but that feeling went away rather quickly.

"Do you realize how much of a tease you are, Fred?" Brian whispered against his lips. "If the boys weren't in that limo with us, I would have fucked you right then and there..."

His tone sent a shiver down Freddie's spine. "Mm... And I wouldn't have stopped you either, dear~"

Brian continued to kiss Freddie's lips, then down his jawline while he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Freddie decided to help him by moving to unbutton his pants, but Brian stopped him. "Wait... Let's move over to the bed."

Brian lead Freddie over to one of the beds and began stripping himself of his clothes. He looked directly into his lover's eyes as he sank to his knees. Freddie sat down in front of him and spread his legs a little. He shivered when Brian leaned in and mouthed at his clothed erection. Freddie was fully hard, judging by the way his dick was ready to burst out of his already tight pants. Just seeing the outline of it made Brian even more excited. He popped the button open with his teeth, and pulled the pants down with his hands.

"I uh... I want you to do something for me, Freddie..." Brian said.

"And what's that?" Freddie tilted his head to one side and lifted his hips so Brian could take his pants all the way off.

Brian looked back up at him through his eyelashes, "I want you to insult me while I suck you off."

Freddie made a face at first that Brian couldn't quite tell what it meant, whether it be confusion or shock, but then his expression turned dark as he got into the right mind-set. He reached out to run a hand through Brian's thick curls and settle it there. "Why? To remind you of what a filthy _whore_ you are?"

That sentence alone got Brian going. He couldn't wait any longer and finally pulled Freddie's dick out of his underwear. He tried to hide his utter fascination at its size, although he already knew Freddie was hung like a horse. Brian leaned in to take only the tip into his mouth and suck gently. It had been a while since he's sucked a cock, but he knew he shouldn't get ahead of himself, despite how desperate he was.

"Are you sure you can handle _all_ of me?" Freddie asked quietly with a wicked smile. "You haven't practiced yet..."

Brian just continued to taste him by swirling his tongue around the head and occasionally dipping it into the slit. There he tasted the familiar flavor of pre-cum, though not as salty as he remembered.

He heard Freddie's breath hitch and his hand tightened in his hair. "Fuck, Bri... Don't tease me. I know you can do more than that with that mouth of yours..."

Brian thought he might cum just from the dirty talk alone, but where was the fun in that for his partner? He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he sank his mouth down as far as he could until he felt the head slide past his uvula, which made him gag. He pulled back just a little before he forced himself to take the whole length, the tip now seated in the back of his throat. Once he got used to the feeling, he started a slow rhythm and bobbed his head up and down, never letting more than half of Freddie's dick leave his mouth. He focused on breathing through his nose as he gagged repeatedly and his eyes began to water.

Freddie responded with low, deep groans and thrust his hips to match his pace. "Look at you... So _hungry_ for my cock... I bet you've been craving it all night, haven't you?"

Brian felt his heart racing and his cheeks turning red as he moved a little faster. He didn't want to admit it to Freddie, but he absolutely loved the feeling of choking on his dick. He loved feeling it hit the back of his throat over and over and feeling it pulse on his tongue. He loved not being able to control his gag reflexes and looking up at Freddie through wet, blurry eyes. He loved feeling his abdominal muscles clench and the ache in his jaw. It was sort of a sick thrill for Brian, pushing himself to see how far he could go and if whether or not he'd vomit.

Maybe Brian was a bit of a masochist. Just a little bit. He knew Freddie wouldn't kink shame him, but Brian thought it would be more fun for him to figure it out on his own.

Freddie was breathing hard above him, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Such a cock slut you are... Even when you're choking on me, you still keep going... How disgusting..."

Brian shoved one hand in his underwear and started to jerk himself off. He sighed in relief at the firm, hard strokes he gave himself. At this point, he was drooling all over Freddie's dick, and he didn't care if he was making a mess.

Freddie looked down at Brian: His eyes were watery, his cheeks red, his hair was an absolute mess, and his lips were glistening with the mixture of saliva and semen. It was a beautiful sight.

"I'm about to cum... Get ready..." Freddie warned.

Brian only hummed in response. He sucked Freddie hard and fast until he pulled Brian off of his cock by his hair, forcing his head back and cumming all over his face with one of the most beautiful moans Brian's ever heard. Brian could only sit there and take it, his lips parted and his tongue stuck out ever so slightly to taste every drop he could get. It dripped down the bridge of his nose, his lips, onto his chest... Freddie had painted him with his cum. And Brian wouldn't want it any other way.

Brian came shortly after with a weak groan. He felt dirty, exhausted, and dizzy from all the pleasure and excitement he experienced. Even though he was satisfied, all he wanted to do now was just cuddle Freddie and go to sleep. He used the back of his hand to wipe some of the cum off his face.

Freddie's tone went from insulting to gentle as he reached for the tissue box on the nightstand. "You look an absolute mess, darling." he said as he started to clean the rest of Brian's face.

Brian just smiled. "I know... It was great."

Freddie kissed Brian's now clean lips. "I knew you were kinky, but God... I don't think _I_ can even compete with you!"

Brian laughed and moved to stand up, but Freddie made him sit back down. "Stay here." The taller man just raised an eyebrow at him, but stayed put anyway as Freddie went over to their dresser to pull out their pajamas. He came back and started helping Brian dress for bed.

"What's this for, Fred?" he asked curiously. "I mean, I don't mind, but you usually aren't like this after we..."

Freddie put a finger to his lips. "Just let me take care of you..." he smiled sweetly at him.

Brian felt his stomach flutter and he looked away. If there was one thing that Freddie truly enjoyed doing (other than singing), it was taking care of the people he loved. Sometimes it really did feel like he was the 'mother' of the band. Although he could be bitchy at times, he really did care about his boys. Brian felt safe with him.

Freddie threw back the covers on the bed and pulled Brian with him. "So you _have_ been practicing, I see. But there's always room for improvement."

Brian turned off the lamp on the night stand. "You think so?"

Freddie giggled. "I was afraid you were going to vomit all over me, dear," he kissed Brian's lips again. "We'll have to fix that~"

Brian shrugged and grinned. "I wouldn't mind a little more practice."

Freddie yawned and draped and arm over Brian's waist to pull him close. "Good. Now go to sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow morning."

After everything that happened tonight? Brian had no trouble falling fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the dirty talk was dirty enough! I wanted to add erotic humiliation into this fic, but I couldn't bring myself to write any sort of physical abuse ;_; So I settled for verbal instead.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
